The strive for survival
by Lunar Fang15
Summary: This is a sort of spin off of the anime so it won't follow the original story line


Hey eys guys im back with an attack on titan fan fiction and also I might need some ocs so I'll leave a character sheet at the end.

* * *

So this was it humanities final stand against the titans and I was a proud member of it. I've dreamed of this day, the day I finally get to take my revenge on the titans for killing those closest to me. When I was a child I grew up in the shiganshina district but after the colossal titan attacked I along with many others were taken to wall rose while countless others were left to die alone and terrified. Despite all of this there was one person who I looked up to the most and his name is eren jaeger. The devotion I saw in him that day and the anger he had at the titans made me want to follow in his footsteps and now that was becoming a reality. Of course I couldn't have joined to training regiment when he did because im a year younger than him but now it's finally happening. It may have taken humanity to progress even the slightest in two years but with a titan shifter on our side there's no way we can lose. Or so I thought...

I was sat in the mess hall surrounded by other people who wanted to be part of one of three devisions the military police which only the top ten can get into, the garrison and the devision I wanted to get into...the survey corps. Now the difference between these three is that the military police stay inside wall shina and serve the king and just kinda keep peace, the garrison tend to maintain the walls and are look outs but the survey corps they are different to both of the two I just matinee because they go outside of the walls trying to find ways to kill titans and reclaim our land that has long since been forgotten.

"Finally the day has come for me to join the ranks and help in humanities counter attack..." I said to myself blissfully ignorant of what was going on around me...well I wish that were the case but it wasn't because at that moment some guy had just came over challenging me to a fight.

His name was Kamino Tano but everyone mainly calls him Tano. He was about 17 and 6'2" so he pretty much towered me because I myself was only 5'9". He also had the body of a fighter and long blond hair that went down to his shoulders and it covered his right eye. He was mildly tan and wore some jeans, a t-shirt and some rings on his fingers which his dad gave him.

"Look Tano I'd rather not right now because im kinda trying to eat" I said even though I knew I did want a fight.

"What's the matter too chicken?" He asked me looking down at me.

"If you really want to be beaten down by me again then I suggest you keep going the way you're going" I said teeth clenched.

"Oh im sorry why don't I go get your mommy to come calm you down" he replied ignorant of my past.

It was at this point that something snapped. I quickly stood up. "What is it baby going to cry?" He said mocking me.

I didn't reply to him with words but instead with a quick and powerful punch to the stomach which made him keel over. "Don't you ever speak about my mother again!" I shouted to him while he was on the floor.

"Why mommy don't love you?" He said with a smirk

"My mothers dead you asshole!" I replied kneeing him in the face then slamming his face into the ground before sitting down again not wanting to make anymore noise.

He stayed on the ground for a moment before getting up and then everyone gasped when he finally did. "Just leave me alone unless you want another face full of dust and dirt.."

He turned me around to face him and he could see the anger in my eyes. "Look im sorry I didn't know that your mother was dead...all I wanted was a sparing match nothing more..." He said holding out his hand "so what do you say truce?"

I sighed and shook his hand "ok then sure but now we know who would win in a fight" I said smirking before turning around to start eating again. After all of that I was heading to bed before I was confronted by another person.

Kiore Tyanumu or koi for short. He was 17 and 5'7" so he was shorter than me but not really by much. He had a medium build , short shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't the best for physical endurance but academically he achieved far more than anyone else could even hope to achieve and got top in the class. He also always wore his uniform no matter what and always very formally.

"Look you shouldn't go around just fight people you know" he said to me

"He's the one who asked for it so don't be blaming me for this"

"Yeah but couldn't you have settled it peacefully without war?" He asked

"You're kidding right...if you go into battle with that kind of attitude trying to solve things peacefully when someone else wants to fight or kill you then you're going to die." I replied very seriously.

He sighed at this "well I guess your right..." He held out his hands "but anyway I hope to fight with you and learn from you"

I was slightly confused by this but shook his hand knowing he asked this because I got top in the class in hand to hand combat and second best in 3d vertical manoeuvre gear. "Yeah sure I'll help you"

We talked for a while until We parted ways and I got back to my room. "Ahh finally some peace and quiet..." I said sighing and laying down in the top bunk in my room which I shared with some girl named Salena Trike.

She was thin and 5'9" with a c cup chest and had long hair just like Annie's but brown. She was very pale and had blue eyes. She wore her uniform like everyone else but with a tight shirt and a bracket and as for her relaxing clothes she just normally wore the same white shirt and a black skirt.

Salena usually tried to keep her distance from new people so she never really spoke to me which I could understand because I usually like to distance myself from other people. I turned over and closed my eyes trying to sleep before I heard a soft crying before a door slam so I quickly turned around and looked to see Salena there sat against the door with her hands over her face but I also heard voices and slamming on the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked before climbing out of the bed.

"These boys are bullying me just because I was talking about the outside world..." She said quietly.

I sighed and this and slightly nudged her out of the way of the door before opening it to face two boys smirking.

"Come on where's that heretic we need to teach her a lesson" one of them asked me. I stood there for a moment silent "you want a heretic well here let me show you one" I said punching him in the stomach so hard that I made him puke on his friend. I then turned to his friend and kneed him in the balls sending him to the ground again "next time you mess with me or anyone I know you will wish you were being eaten by a titan" I said disgusted as I slammed the door.

Sale a was stood behind me the whole time without me noticing and as I turned around she hugged me "thank you for dealing with them for me" I said to me quietly pulling away.

"I-it's uh no problem just come to me for help I mean we are friends right?"

"Yeah I guess we are" she answered with a smile.

"Ok then cool" I said with a yawn climbing back into bed facing the wall about to go to sleep.

"Night..." She said quietly. To which I replied "goodnight' before falling asleep not to long afterwards.

The next morning it results time and I was sure I was definitely in the top ten but the question was where. We were all stood in out uniforms which I wore a black hoodie under. After the whole ceremony and division selection I was happy to have gotten number one in the top ten soldiers. Salena came second, Tano came fourth and koi came tenth so he was pretty lucky. Everyone was congratulating me on getting first which I was pretty happy about and even better we got to go into the devisions that we were training for tomorrow so for the whole day I was preparing for the survey corps.

Tano came up to be before the end of the day asking for a fight before he left for the military police. "Ok then sure I'll fight you" I said raising my hands to my face and getting into my fighting position.

He came at me with the first blow hitting trying to hit me straight in the face but I blocked it quite easily and counter attacked with a jab that he blocked. This went on for hours until I finally beat him.

"Hey good job"I said to him panting.

"Your not bad yourself" he said smiling and laughing slightly.

"So tell me why do you want to join the military police Tano?"

"I want to join to protect the people in the inner wall and to kinda get closer to Annie and maybe even find a way to get her out of the crystal she is in." He replied calmly

"Ok then atleast your no like those other arseholes who only want to be in the safety of the inner walls and just slack off and have a good life"

"Yeah who would want to do that anyway"he said laughing

"Well anyway I hope you get to see Annie and to make her a good guy like us" I said laughing walking away.

"Yeah maybe I will" he said walking the other way

And it was like that that I left to join the survey corps along with Salena and koi. When we got there everyone was devising a plan for taking back wall Maria and me and the new recruits were dropped straight into battle. And that brings us to where we are now the downfall of humanity.

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Race:

Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

Age:

Birthday:

Military Organisation:

3dmg:

-BACKGROUND-

Personality:

Good Traits:

Bad traits:

History:

Family:

-APPEARANCE-

Height/Body shape:

Eye Color:

Hairstyle & Color:

Skin Complexion:

How do you wear your uniform?:

Relaxation Clothing:

-MISC-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Love interest: (optional)

Talents:

-TITAN SHIFTER- (if applicable)

Height:

Appearance:

Special ability:

Humanity's side or titan's side


End file.
